Where There's A Will
by The Flippant Writer
Summary: All Yang had left was one fist. One fist with which to try and protect all that she had left. Luckily there's one person who knows how to make the most of a single punch.


Where There's A Will

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or One Punch Man. They are the respective intellectual properties of Rooster Teeth and One

* * *

Useless.

Vulnerable.

 _Weak_.

Yang hated feeling any one of these things. Feeling all three at once sent her feelings into a frustrating spiral of anger and self-loathing. The worst part was that she couldn't isolate one thing that made her feel like this. It was the result of a series of incredibly shitty events. Blake ran away. Weiss was taken back home. Pyrrha was _dead_. The most damaging thing, the one that made her self-loathing grow to nauseating levels, was her arm. It was _gone._

Dust, she felt like such a selfish bitch. One of her friends was dead and the thing that hurt the most was her missing arm. She couldn't help it, though. Her fighting prowess was her rock. The one, personal thing she could cling to in a time of distress. If there was a problem she could just punch her way through it. But that was gone now. She wasn't smart like Weiss or Blake, nor did she Ruby's sheer determination. All she had was her physical strength and the confidence that stemmed from it. She was a cripple now; an invalid. What could she possibly do to solve anything?

Her remaining fist gripped tightly, crushing the note held within it and bring Yang's attention to what was the final nail in the coffin for her. It Ruby's farewell note. She had left with Team JNP-...what was left of Team JNPR, chasing after the people who did this. She initially felt horror and anger. Ruby was trying to hunt someone who brought a kingdom to its knees. She nearly flew out of bed to give chase, until she kept reading.

 _'I wish you could come with us, Yang, but you probably would kept me from leaving. I need to do this and you need time to get better.'_

The remaining words had dissolved into an incomprehensible mess as she read that line over and over. Even Ruby thought she would be burden. Her baby sister who used to crawl into her bed during thunderstorms marched forward into the unknown and left her behind. Now she sat in her bed, a crippled girl; useless to everyone.

Tears stung at her eyes and she furiously wiped them away. The note was crumpled into a ball and hurled across the room, softly hitting the wall and coming to a rest on the floor. Rather than lazily stirring like it had as of late, her Aura spiked and her hair flared with heat. Lilac yes turned red and for the first time in weeks, Yang felt like doing something other than wallowing in her grief.

"...To Hell with this."

She tore the covers off of her legs and swung her feet around to get out of her bed. A roll of hand wrapping was snatched from the nightstand and her door was violently kicked open as she stormed out.

She was sick of laying in bed feeling sorry for herself.

* * *

 _Whack!_

"Eighty-two!"

 _Whack!_

"Eighty-three!"

 _Whack!_

" _huff..._ eighty-four!"

 _Whack!_

"Eigh- _huff_ eighty-five..."

Yang's shoulders slumped and she glared at the visible indent in the tree she had been abusing for the past half-hour. Her arm shook with the strain of repeated strikes as she had decided to keep her Aura use to a minimum. Aura only enhanced what you already had and Yang needed to be able to punch with enough force to make up for her missing arm. More than that, however, her ability to perform devastating combos had been nullified. That meant that she had to recondition her whole body to be able to fight with just one arm.

She was back at square one.

"RAGH!"

The blonde launched another strike at the tree. There was a sickening crack and she reeled back. The pain fed her frustration and her eyes burned a fierce red as she glared down at her hand.

"Oi, are you okay?"

Yang started and swung around in a defensive stance to whoever had spoken. She was simultaneously underwhelmed and and weirded out.

Standing a few yards from her was a plain-looking, young man with a glaringly bald head. If he felt at all threatened by Yang's posture he certainly didn't show it.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, relaxing slightly.

The man pointed at himself, "Me? I'm Saitama."

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other. Seeing that he wasn't going to continue, Yang pushed the conversation.

"And what are you doing here? You know it's weird to be creeping on girls like that."

A look of mild confusion crossed the man's face before he passively waved away her accusation, "Huh? Oh, no, I'm not doing that. I just saw you punching that tree and decided to see what you were doing."

Being reminded of her training caused the frustration to leak back into her system. Yang scoffed and dropped her stance.

"This? Just trying to get back in shape, I guess."

Saitama smiled and nodded, "I see. Training is very important after all."

The brawler couldn't help the pathetic laugh that escaped her lips, "Yeah, sure is. Maybe if I did that more I wouldn't be so _useless!_ "

She swung her fist around to strike the tree again, only succeeding in slightly deepening the indent. Her hair glowed with her anger.

"Whaddya mean?"

Saitama's voice broke through the haze of red. She glared disbelievingly at him as though he was especially stupid, "What do you mean 'whaddya mean'?! Are you blind?! Do you not see that I'm missing an arm?!"

The bald man cocked his head, "So?"

The anger came back thrice-fold, "'So?! _So?!_ So that means I'll never be as strong as I once was! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO PROTECT ANYTHING LIKE THIS!"

To her mounting fury, Saitama just shook his head.

"You only need one fist."

Yang grit her teeth and gestured angrily towards her tree, "Really? Is that so? Then why don't you prove it, Mr. One Punch!"

The challenge didn't even phase him. He just nodded and moved towards the tree. Yang stepped aside and stared down the idiot as he cocked his fist back. It was childish but hopefully when he broke his hand he would-

 _BOOM!_

Golden hair flew back and Yang had to fight to keep her balance as a massive air wave threatened to send her flying back. The winds died down rapidly and Yang looked back up.

Her jaw threatened to dislocate.

The tree, and every tree behind and around it, was gone. All that was left was a wide alley cut clear through the forest. Awestruck eyes slowly turned to meet slightly amused ones.

Saitama held up one fist, "See?"

Yang blinked several times before she regained enough of her composure to sputter, "Wha-...how-...you-..."

She wanted to accuse him of using a Semblance but she hadn't sensed even the tiniest spike in Aura. At the same time, there was absolutely no way he had done that with just his own strength. Was there?

"How did you do that...?" she finally asked.

The bald man closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "It's simple."

His eyes shot open and he looked at Yang with an intensity she wouldn't think he was capable of, "Do 100 push-ups! 100 sit-ups! 100 squats! And run 10 kilometers every day!"

There was a long moment of silence.

"...What?"

* * *

 **A/N** **: It had to be done. I don't plan on expanding on this given the problem of trying to justify Saitama remaining uninvolved in the plot. I hope you were amused by this!**


End file.
